


Starting Over

by haruka



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom, Fruits Basket, Kaikan Phrase
Genre: Anita Blake - Freeform, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen, Kaikan Phrase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Claude must deal with Towa's disobedience.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the Alternate Universe in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

Starting Over (Anita Blake/Kaikan Phrase/FB)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Jean-Claude regarded his fledgling with a neutral expression, but privately, he was relieved. He had not enjoyed condemning young Towa to the coffin, even if it had been only two weeks. However, it was as much for the boy's own safety as for punishment.

"Thank you, Master," the soft-spoken blonde bassist said. He had just finished his meal at Nathaniel the wereleopard's neck and was already feeling much better. He shuddered, as if to shake off the last feelings of confinement that remained from his prison.

"There is much work to be done, Towa," Jean-Claude said sternly. "We have moved into the school over the mall and are now living among the people you wronged. In your absence, your bandmates were met with fear and distrust by all." That had been the least of the results of the boy's actions, he thought.

The eighteen-year-old had flown to the balcony of Souma Akito. Weakened and dying from childbirth and a family curse of which she took the brunt, they had spoken through the curtains and she invited him in.

Too recently, Towa could remember that near-death feeling himself. Jean-Claude had saved his life and the four others making up the band Lucifer after a bad car accident. Towa wanted to give Akito a second chance like the one he had. He'd asked permission from Jean-Claude to bring her over, and was refused. But he had done it, anyway.

The other Soumas, specifically the Juunishi members, had reacted badly upon learning that the Head of their family would live forever. One of them even tried to jump from their sixth floor balcony. Jean-Claude wasn't sure he understood the reasoning behind their response, but he knew that Towa's disobedience had to be dealt with. Since some of the Soumas were talking about staking Towa on sight, it seemed that locking him away would serve more than one purpose.

Now he was out, however, and they had bridges to rebuild.

"You will have to redeem yourself in the eyes of the people here," Jean-Claude warned. "Myself, Jason, and Nathaniel have made friends here from their patronage of the youth club, and we value them. I would like for they and everyone else here to feel comfortable around us, and I want to be proud of my fledglings and not make excuses or apologies for deeds that cannot be undone."

Towa looked up as a single red tear tracked down his cheek. Jean-Claude sighed and embraced him. How could he condemn this child fully when he was guilty of the same impulsive decision when making Towa and his bandmates? Now they would both have to deal with the results of their actions, and try to get along in this new home they had chosen.

\--

(Word challenge - Redeem)

(2005)

None of these characters belong to me.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
